where do we go from here 13: heaven and earth
by zantha19
Summary: Toph's father is trying to have her married off, but the return of someone she clames to hate will change everthing forever. now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thank ****you for reading. This is part 13**** in the on-going story. By this point it would really**** help if you have read the ****parts before****this**** one, as a lot has happened. **

**One**** other thing, there is ****an**** image if the dress Toph is wearing on ****my profile page. It is under the where do we go from here section, the link next to Toph's silver dress. It's the last link in that part. Hope you like it. **

It had been about half a year since Katara and Zuko were married. There were rumours from the fire nation that the new fire lord and lady were expecting their first child. Sokka and Suki now had two healthy and very noisy sons, Haki and Suten. Toph and Aang were still in the same place they were half a year ago. Aang was travelling or training to be a better avatar, no one knew which or where he was most of the time. Toph was still at her father's house. She had made the mistake of staying to long now she was trapped.

As the sun started to set, and the chill in the air grew stronger, she sat by the pound in the estates large garden. Over the past week she had been thinking about what her next step was going to be. Her father had been inviting men of noble birth for dinner, with the intention of marring her off to one of them. Another one was coming tonight. She was going to have to get out soon and force a happy look to her face.

All of her life Toph had expected that she would get married. It was just a matter of when, not if for her. She knew that she would have no choice in who she would be married to, the very best she could hope for was that she would at least like her husband. She had been resigned to this fate her whole life, that was until she meet Aang. He gave her freedom, and she thought she would always have it. Then he left again, and she ended up back in the gilded cage.

Lifting her arm to pull a strand of hair behind her ear, she became aware of the weight on her wrist. She wasn't sure why she still wore the bracelet Lord Toro had given her. She didn't love him, and it did not mean that they were engaged. There was just a slight comfort from wearing it. It made her feel less alone. Like there was at least one person that not wouldn't leave her, or try and control her.

Her hand moved up again. This time to hold the other piece of jewellery she wore that gave her comfort. The pendent of the necklace she always wore, would if it had been made of any softer metal have had the engraving wore off of it by no, with her unconscious action of holding onto it. It had belonged to her birth mother. When she needed comfort, she would hold onto it, it made her feel close to her mother. It was the closest she could ever be to her, she had never met her. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Her hand only touched her cold skin, the necklace wasn't there. She reached out around her, running her hand over the grass to see if it was nearby. It wasn't.

Toph got to her feet, almost tripping over the train of her dress as she did. She knew that if she remained calm and focused then she would be able to pick up on where it was, but she was to frantic for that. It was the most precious thing she owned. All she could think about was what if she never found it, if it was lost forever. She started to run back the way she had come, but stopped half way. Finally starting to calm down a little. Though her mind and heart where both still racing. This wasn't going to do any good, and she was not going to get down on her hands and knees and crawl all around the garden. It was at this moment more than any other in her life up till this point, that she hated being blind the most.

The anger and frustration started to build up more, causing her eyes to water with the threat of tears. Which she would not let fall. If she didn't calm down then she was very likely going to cause an earthquake. Her breathing became more controlled as she calmed down. The strong breeze she only now started to notice helped too.

After a few seconds she was calm and ready to start a proper search, when she felt a very familiar vibration appear a few feet behind her.

"I think you dropped this."

Her heart that had been racing, now almost stopped, as the well know voice rang through her head. It took what felt like an eternity for her to turn round to face him. Her hands clenched shut by her sides, were shacking with the tension of how hard she clenching them. A single tear from the water that had built up in her useless eyes, slid down her check.

As Toph turned to face him, and he was able to look at her properly and fully for the first time in almost a year. He once again had the strange, strong feeling that she couldn't possibly be real. There was just something so unnatural about her, over worldly. She looked like if another strong breeze hit her, she would be blown away. Let there was a look in her eyes, even though they were welling up, that said she would not be pushed around by anyone or anything.

Her feet moved on their own, before she had time to think. Before her mind stared to take in all that was happening, because her mind would never, given the chance have told then to run towards him.

Once she reached him she through her arms around his neck, with so much force she almost pushed him over. As he returned the hug, wrapping his arms as tightly around her waist. He lifted lifted off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph held onto Aang so tightly her finger nails started to dig into her arms. That was until she slowly became aware of herself again, what she was doing. All that had happened the last time saw him, and all that happened in-between.

Aang was taken completely by surprise with her sudden action. It was so not like her. He had thought over all the many possibilities of how this reunion was going to play out, this was certainly not one of them. All the things he had wanted to say to her, had planned out went out of his head. All he could think of was that she was in his arms, and she fit so perfectly there.

Aang had just been to the fire nation, he had hoped that everyone was going to be there. He really missed her, all of them. Zuko had filled him in on all that was going on. That she was still living at her father's house, and that he was planning to have her married soon. He really didn't know what he was going to say to her about any of that, he just knew he had to see her.

As he had flown in on his glider he had seen her sitting by the pound. She looked like a doll, there was no way she could be real. It was as her started to land that he noticed, her mother's necklace lying a few feet behind her, it must have fallen off. There was no way she would ever take it off. He scooped it up in his right hand, as he flew by a few inches from the ground, then took to the sky again; waiting for Toph to notice it was gone. He didn't have to wait long. A slight grin crossed his face, as he descended again.

Toph slowly pulled apart, as she did he finally got to really look at her face, she still didn't seem real to him. There was a hollow look to her face, and her skin looked so pale she might in the right light be able to see through it. There was an unmistakable beauty to her though, that came from her other worldly look, her glow. As he looked into her eyes he saw a flash come across them, the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

Toph had regained control of her senses, and pushed him to the ground, away from her. As he fell she grabbed her mother's necklace out of his hand. He looked up at her, with wide eyes, as she fastened it back around her neck tightly.

"What was the last thing I said to you."

Even though he didn't answer, she knew he remembered. He would never forget, neither would she. She had told him that she hated him, with such calm, unemotional in her voice. She had to have meant it.

He got to his feet again, taking his time. "Toph I..."

"Don't. All you are going to say is that you're sorry. I don't what to hear it, I never what to hear that word again. It doesn't change anything." As she stood in front of him, she had never felt so exposed. His eyes never left her, they were searching for something that wasn't there, something she couldn't give him. Even if a part of her wanted to. For herself, as well as for him.

"Did you get the letter."

"The one you left in your room, before you left." She knew that it was this letter he was talking about, but despite herself she wanted to know if he had tried to write to her again.

"Yes, did you read it." He too already knew the answer to the question he had asked. If she had read the letter, she wouldn't be acting like this, at least he hoped that would be the case.

"I got Zuko to burn it." Her voice was like ice. He felt his heart sink when she answered. For her tone as well as what she said. "Was there anything different in the letter. Apart from, I'm sorry."

"No" He lied and she knew it. She could read him like other people read a book. Her mouth opened to call him out on his lie, but she wasn't given the chance.

"Toph. Haku is going to be arriving soon, it is time you finished getting ready for dinner."

Toph seemed to visibly relax a little, as her father made his way towards the two benders. A small part of Toph was looking forward to feeling her father's heart race, when he found out she wasn't on her own.

Lao Bei Fong blamed the avatar for taking his frail daughter away from him. He believed that the avatar had some kind of power over Toph that made her go against her normal nature. He just couldn't see her for who she really was. That the way he knew her from when she was a child, was her putting on an act, and that the way she was now was the true self. He had never been able to truly see his daughter. Aang pitied him for that.

As he moved around the tall hedges that surrounded most of the pound with a few breaks, Lao saw his daughter standing a few feet away from the avatar. Doing his best not to show any sign of shock or surprise he moved forward. "Avatar, I didn't expect that we would ever see you again." Despite his hostility towards him Aang was still the avatar and had to be treated with some respect.

For Toph this night could not get any worse. Aang was back, she wasn't ready to deal with that yet, her father had another suitor coming to dinner. Nothing was going to make this worse, so she might as well do something to take the attention off of herself. By extension too, make it uncomfortable for everyone else as well.

"He has come to see how I am. I have invited him to dinner. I will finish getting ready now." Her voice had a hint of sweetness that only Aang seemed to notice was fake.

The two men stood in the same spot, till they thought she was out of earshot. They were both very confused by the turn of events. Lao was the one to finally break the silence "As the avatar, I am forced to make you welcome. However that hospitably will only last for tonight, after that you will have nothing more to do with my daughter."

Before Aang could think of anything to say in return. He found himself along in the garden. Nothing was making any real sense, all he could think was that, he was being told that this was going to be the last time he would ever see Toph. That wasn't right, he wasn't going to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang was surprised how easy it was for him to find his way around the large estate. He seemed to walk to the dining room like he had done it a hundred times before. He had eaten there only once before, that felt like a lifetime ago now. He was also surprised that he was the second person to enter the large imposing room, and that the person that was there before him was someone he had never meet before.

At the seat to the right of the head of the table sat a man a few years older than Aang and Toph, possibly twenty-one or so. He had long dark brown hair that was held back at his neck. He was taller than Aang, and broader. This must be Haku. Aang hadn't heard him say one word, and already he was sick of him. There was a sense of self-importance that he gave off; Toph was going to hate him, if she didn't already.

Before either of the young men could say anything to greet each other, Lao and Poppy Bei Fong entered the room. Tacking their seats at the head of the table, they did nothing to break the silence that hung over the room. Aang finally moved to took his seat. He couldn't help feel a little smug as he took his seat, the way it worked out it looked as if Toph was going to have to set next to him. She at least would break the silence and air of tension, even if she was angry with him, she would still talk to him. Most likely it would be a snide remark, but it would at least be something.

Toph entered the room a minutes after her father, and stepmother. She was still dressed in the same silver dress, with long trailing sleeves, she had been wearing when he found her in the gardens. Her hair had been pulled up, and she was wearing a little make up. As she moved to her seat next to Aang, he was struck with the image of when he had first seen Toph in the swamp. She had moved as if she wasn't touching the ground, that was the way she was moving now, yet it felt wrong. This only added to the feeling he had that there was something unnatural about her, but not in a good way this time.

The conversation was controlled by Lao, droning on and on about nothing that anyone else found interesting. Aang wondered if even Lao himself was interested in what he was saying. Toph he noticed had a look on her face like she wanted to yell out for him to shut up. She remained quite though, until her father had made the point that Haku was also an earthbender.

"So you're an earthbender, are you any good." She didn't even lift her head up from her plate, to give Haku the idea she was looking at him or she was interested in what his answer to her question was. Her voice sounded very uninterested too.

"Toph." This was the first time Aang had heard Poppy speak. Her voice was tightly controlled, but her shock at her stepdaughters words, was clear.

"I'm just trying to make conversation with our guest." She now turned to face Haku, a sweet smile on her face. "Do you think you could beat me." In contrast to her words, her tone was a sweet as her smile. Both Aang and her parents could tell was fake. Judging by his look, Haku couldn't tell.

"Toph!" Her father's voice was much stronger, yet she still didn't even flinch, or tune to face him.

"No, it's fine." Haku looked at his possible father in law, before turning back to his maybe future bride. "Yes I am an earthbender." Haku was even more arrogant than Aang had first thought. It wasn't really what he said, it was the tone he said it with. "As for a fight between the two of us, I don't think that would be fair." He looked away from her now, back to his dinner. Now it was always what he said as well as his tone that showed his arrogance.

Toph hated Haku, just for being here, but at least he knew seemed to know who she was. "Don't worry, I would go easy on you."

"Toph place." Poppy's voice sounded so pleading. She knew what was coming and wanted to try and calm the situation.

"I'm so sorry Poppy." The way she almost spat her stepmother's name held none of her distain for the women back " I was letting our guest now that I would be gentle with him."

The implication of what she said was not lost on her father. Aang saw his face turn a little red colour. The avatar's eyes darted around the table. Falling on each person around the table for a few seconds, then moving on. Not knowing who he should he watching, who was going to be the next to speak. Which one would be the one to say too much and force another person to shape. Before when silence fell over the table, the clatter of the table wear would break the tension of the silence a little, now total silence fell over the room. No one was saying anything or eating anymore.

As Toph lowered her head, with a smirk on her face she felt a slight chance in Haku's heart rate, he was feeling sorry for her. The silence seemed to make her anger raise further. In a flash she got to her feet, slamming her fists on the table as she did. "You meant it wouldn't be fair for us to fight, because I'm blind. Didn't you." Her sightless eyes were set on Haku.

If he dared to meet her eyes, he would have been shocked to see the pure hate she was pouring out of her sightless eyes. With a sigh of annoyance he gave her an answer. "Well it would be..."

"You think you can honestly beat me." A faint laugh finished her sentence.

"Toph that is enough!" With his hands clenched around his chopsticks, Lao glared at his daughter. "Now apologize to our guest." Lao was now turning a very deep red.

Toph didn't say a thing, with a deep sigh, Aang knew was to calm herself down, so she didn't say anymore, she turned and left. His first instinct was to go after her, to get out of the room that seemed to be closing in around him, but Haku turned to speak to him, before he could make any movement.

"I feel I must apologize, for you having to witness this scene avatar." He had his head down, looking at his food. Actin like now of what happened had taken place, and it was his fault.

That was the final straw for Aang, he slowly pulled himself to his feet. His hands resting on the table in-front of him. " Let me tell you what you did wrong. First you saw her blindness, not her. Second she is the grand master earthbender, my earth bending teacher, a general in the earth kingdom military. She could crush you with just her pinkie. She is worth a million of you, all of you." With that he left. Knowing he was never going to be invited back again.

He had to leave the estate, but he wasn't going to leave her, not again, but he needed to get some air. He left the house though a side door, he walked out into the garden. Letting the cool breeze calm his temper, he took a few steps into the garden, then stopped. Closing his eyes, he let the air around him relax his nerves.

"You're starting to sound a lot like hot head, air head." He opened his eyes and turned round to face the well-known voice.

Toph was leaning agents the wall, next to the door he had just walked out off. She had let part of her hair down, so she looked a little more like herself. Her arms where folded across her chest. Seeing her standing like that, like she had down when she came to see him to call a trace, brought a faint smile to his face.

"Sorry. I know you can fight your own battles, I just couldn't let that guy say..." She was turning her head away from him, losing interest in what he was saying. He should have known how she would react to him saying that word. So he got to the point, what he really wanted to know. "Why do you put up with it."

"Don't….."

"No why. You don't have to stay here."

"I don't have choice."

"Yes you do. You can leave anytime you want."

She slowly shook her head from side to side. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. You are giving up. That's not the Toph I know. She's brave and stubborn and the strongest person I know. She's the person I want to help, be around. Not the weak person in-front of that has given up."

"I'm tired.!"

"We all are." Her dropped at his words. She remembered them to. She had said the something to him long ago when he was feeling sorry for himself, making excuses. Like she was doing now.

"You can't fight destiny, I tried and I'm just tired." She looked like maybe she was trying not to cry. "This was always going to happen, I have now it would for as long as I can remember. I have tried to run away from it, but I can't. You can't out run your destiny. You can't out run yours being the avatar, and in my small one destiny, I can't out run that I am his daughter, and I am met to marry for money."

"Please Toph. I hate seeing you like this….please I want you to forgive me and come away with me now."

He was looking at the ground as he spoke, afraid to look at her, so he never noticed she was walking towards him. As he lifted his head she was standing in-front of him, a sad look on her face. He was about to speak, but was silenced by the kiss she placed on his cheek.

"I don't hate you, I could never really hate you." This is what he had really wanted to hear, but there was a deeper sadness to her voice that he hadn't expected.

It was then that he finally realised, that she would always find a way to forgive him, because she cared for him so much. It was this that meant that she was more likely to be hurt by him. Now realising this he wished that she did hate him. If she did hate him, then she would be able to forget him, and still be the strong person she was. He would be hurt, but if she was able to be herself like she wanted then he would live with it.

With a forced smile she walked away back into the house. He watched her go, knowing there was nothing else to say to her at the moment. Finally he left to go and check on Appa and Momo, more confused than ever about what to do for the best.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone has tried to use the link to see the picture of the dress Toph is wearing in these chapters. (I hope so) if you have then you will have found that the link is not working. I have fixed that. So I hope you will have other look, or a first look.**

**Thank you for reading. I really hope that you like the story so far. It has been a long time since I last worked on this story. So if there is anyone that has maybe read the 12 parts before this one, I would like to say a very bog thank you for sticking with the story so long. I really appreciate that. I promise that I will not leave to long between up-dates again. **

**If you have the time, then please can you review and let me know what you think. All comments are very welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading; I hope you will like the new chapter. Also thank you very much for the review.**

* * *

At twilight three days after the dinner, the sun was still hanging in the sky, just barely. Toph using her familiar escape route left the estate. Normally the simple feeling of fresh air, and open space, was enough to make her feel a little better. It didn't seem to be having the same effect this time. So she walked towards the range of hills that surrounded the town. This had been where she had really learned earthbending. Once she reached the base of the highest hill, she started to climb.

Her mind was blank as she continued to climb. She felt as if she was watching herself, that she wasn't really there anymore. The only thought that crossed her mind was why didn't she go to the town and see Aang. He was staying in the inn there. It was too late to turn back now, she kept climbing. In a way she knew what she was doing. It seemed like she had no push herself further, so that she could feel anything now.

_Earlier that day Toph had been called to see her father. She wasn't stupid she knew why he wanted to see her. She walked to his study, with her head held high, and not a sign of any e__motion on her face. This was her __destiny;__ there was no running away from it. _

_As she entered the room she moved to stand in-front of her father, as he sat on his char. Her stepmother was not by his side. All the things she had planned to say left her. He h__ad a piece of paper in his hand. She was now fighting back the need to scream yell, lash out, just to fight back in some way. _

_The paper that he had clenched in his hand was a letter Toph's mother had written to her. She had written it when she was pregnant. Even then her mother had known that if her child was a girl, then she was going to be forced to hide who she really was, compromise what she believed in. _

_Toph had found the letter when she first returned to her father's estate. It had been in her mother's study. She had taken in, and kept it hidden in her room. _

"_I will give you this back." Lazily he lifted his arm and handed the letter out to her. "Your mother was a smart women, she knew what was expected of her, and what would be expected of you. Sh__e wanted you to do what was expected of you, as the heir of this family."_

_Toph knew this speech would come at some point; she had almost been able to guess what he was going to say word for word. She nodded and stepped forward to take the letter. _

"_I have __arranged for you and Haku to be married." Her head lowered to the ground. __"In__ ten days' time." Her head now shot up. __"He__ is from a good family, they are new money, but they have power. Our money and their influence will enable him to be a great man"_

_She __stopped hearing him after he had said ten days. She felt her mind and body separate in two. She felt herself get up and leave. A feel that stayed with her for the rest of the day. _

Toph reached the of the 80 feet hill, that had a shear drop to the ground. She walked to the edge. Her feet just touching the edge. It felt to her like she was standing on the edge of other world. Toph had always felt like she wasn't in control of her life, like she wasn't really there. That was why she pushed herself so hard; it was only then that she felt alive. She had learned earthbending , entered the earth rumble , joined Aang, took on different jobs after the war, learned bonebending, all to feel alive. She needed that now to feel alive now more than ever. It was just getting harder, required her to take bigger risks.

She slowly opened her arms out, and with a deep breath let herself fall forward.

The air rushed past her, as she fell. Drowning out all noise, even that from her own head. All she heard was the rushing of the wind through her ears. A small smile crossed her face, as she felt her blood running, her heart race, her arms and legs started to tingle. This was what she needed. She felt alive, for the first time since she returned to her father's home.

When her father had told her that she was going to be married in ten days, she felt like the tin, fragile grasp that she had on her life had slipped throw her fingers. If she was going to go down then she was going to enjoy herself before she did. When she was about twenty feet or so from the ground, she felt the air slowed down, quietened. Then a strong pair of arms took hold of her, under her knees and back.

Aang had been forced to leave the Bei Fong estate after the dinner, but as he promised himself he didn't leave Toph again. He stayed in the inn at Gaoling. He had been keeping an eye on Toph for the past three days, ready to sweep in if she needed him to. He hadn't expected to have to sweep in and save her literally, but once she was in his arms he felt a warm feeling of contentment wash over him. Knowing he was once again able to help his friends.

He had been on his glider, on his way to check in on her when he saw her at the top of the hill. He didn't believe it was her at first, but there was no mistaking her. She fell so fast, his brain couldn't process what was happening at first. When he saw her fall he felt the same sharp pain that he had felt when he had seen her stabbed just over a year ago. This time he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

He flew towards her. She was going down fast, fasted than he would have expected. When he was close to her he dropped his glider, and grabbed hold of her. Creating a ball of air then flattened it out, so it became a disk he could stand on. Her head was nestled into his shoulder, her eyes tightly closed shut.

He gently lowered them onto solid ground, then carefully lowered her to the earth. Once her feet touched the ground her eyes opened again. He knew that it didn't matter if her eyes where open or not, but it had to be a good sing.

"Are you ok, what happened." As he spoke he tried to get a look at her, but she was turning to walk away from him. Not prepared to drop this, he reached out and took hold of her shoulder. Forcing her to stop and talk to him.

"I'm fine." Her head was lowered, and her voice low too.

"You're not fine, you just fell..."

"I didn't fall!" She regretted her out -burst the second she said it. Lifting her arms she swatted his hands off her.

"You jumped." His voice was so low, she almost didn't hear him.

She turned to leave again, but he took hold of her arm, so she had to stay and talk to him "What is going on Toph, place tell me. Why would you be trying to..." The whole time he spoke, she was trying to free her arm, but he was not letting go.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." She was deliberately setting her blind gaze on the earth below her.

"Then what where you doing , please I want to help you, let me in." He let go of her arm, now trusting her not to walk away.

She let her anger take over for the first time since she had come back here. Lifting her arms, she gave him a hard shove to the chest. "I'm getting married in ten days. I have always been a doll, or some kind of puppet my whole life. So I push myself with bending and things like that" Gesturing to the hill a few feet from them. "So I can feel alive. If only for a minute." Her anger seemed to leave her, as quickly as it came. All that was left now was her emptiness. "It's like there is a part of me that is missing, and I only feel like I am whole when I push myself like this."

Aang had never heard Toph open up so much. Feeling him about to lift a hand to most likely place on her shoulder, for comfort, she turned bent an earth wave. Wanting to get away from him as fast as she could. Now feeling so open and exposed. She needn't have bothered trying to get away from him, he wasn't going to go after her. He was too stunned by what she had just said to say or do anything.

The only thing that went through his mind was, that they were so alike. For as long as he could remember he had felt the same way Toph had just described. When he was told he was the avatar, he thought that maybe that was why he had felt that way, but it didn't go away. He hoped that Katara was the person that would make him feel whole, but again he was wrong. He had learned to deal with it by running away, soul searching. Toph had endured it all on her own.

He didn't know if this meant that he and Toph would be able to help each other, but he knew that he had to try and help her now. There was only one way that he could think of he could do to help her, and maybe himself. It was a risk though, and it would change everything, but maybe things had to really change.

* * *

**I thought I would just explain about the w****hole jumping of the hill**** thing. Toph was not trying to kill herself, she could soften the ground when she was close enough to it, as I am sure she did at some point in the show. My idea for why she is doing it, is that it is a rush making you feel alive. ****I figured that for an earthbender, and a blind on****e at that, that when you are dra****wn to danger like this, it would have something to do with being away from the earth. The fact that Aang is an airbender just made if perfect for me. She is drawn to air in a ****way as her opposite, making her fell alive. I think that idea also works with Katara and Zuko, in the story, being drawn to the fire. **

**The stuff about feeling like they are missing a part of themselves will be explained in the last part of the story. ****I hope you like it, please review if you can. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you are liking the story. Also thank you for the review**

* * *

Aang made his way through the main door. Controlling himself enough, so that he walked through the estate without slamming doors as he went. The servants knew didn't have to be told who he was. They also knew that he was not to be allowed to enter the estate, under orders from Lao. He was the avatar though so no one was brave enough to stop him, or even speak to him. That had a little to do with the look on his face, as well as he who he was.

He hadn't slept; he had been going over in his head what he was going to do next. The only idea that stood a chance of working in the long run was the one that he was sure Toph was not going to like. The chance that she would hate him for bring it up was a chance he had to take. In the end she would thank him for it, he hoped.

Lao Bei Fong was sitting in the chair he used to make himself seem more important, then he really was when he was giving orders. Aang didn't seem to care, he held himself with a higher dignity. Walking towards him, he held his held up high. On the inside he was the most nervous he had ever been, but there was no sign of this on his face. This was going to change not only Toph's life, but his too, if it worked.

"I do not like having to repeat myself, you are to stay away from my daughter."

Toph had felt Aang's vibrations walking towards the house. She tried to ignore them, this got harder the louder it became, the closer he became like a loud drumming in her head. Finally out of frustration, she went to meet him. She didn't really want to see him after what had happened last night, but she had to make sure he wasn't going to say anything to her father. If he was controlling now he would only be worse if he knew. Aang was too fast for her, he had a destination in mind, unlike her how was hesitant about where she was heading. He was already speaking to her father when she caught up to him. The door to her father entertaining room closed in-front of her before she could enter the room. Closing her off from the people that were going to be disusing her future. She waited outside the door, listening to them.

"She is my best friend, I am not going to abandon her." Aang felt a strong heart beat coming from close by, a smile wanted to cross his face, but he had to stay unemotional. Toph had taught him well.

"She is my daughter..."

"I want her to be my wife."

"What!" Toph burst through the door. There was so much she wanted to say, but she was at a total loss. She just couldn't get any words out of her mouth.

Aang wanted to turn and look at her, but he kept his eyes on her father.

"I am aware that in the earth kingdom, if two men want to marry the same women, then they will decide it by having an earthbending match, if they are both earthbenders. As Haku and I both earthbend then that is what will happen." His speech had come out with much more authority than he had expected. It was almost like it was no his own voice he was hearing.

Toph had been unable to speak till now. She didn't recognise the voice Aang was using either, but the way they were taking about her as if she didn't have a say in her life was to much, "I am not a prize to be fought over, I am a person."

"You are the heir of the family, and I am your father."

"Then act like one."

"Toph, that is enough." He slammed his hand down on the arms of his chair

With a disgusted look on her face, Toph turned her attention onto Aang. "What do you think you're doing. Having you lost your mind! "

She waited for them, either of them to say something, acknowledge her presence. The silence that followed was deafening. When it was clear they were not going to say anything to her, she turned on her heels and started to leave, as she reached the door she stopped. Her hand holding onto the doorknob for support. "I give up, do what you want I don't care anymore" Her voice was so low, she didn't even know if they heard her.

More than anything Aang wanted to go after her, tell her that he had a plan, but for his plan to really work she had to know nothing about it now. Even if that meant she hated him right now. Hearing her voice, how defeated she sounded like she really had given up was almost too much for him. He almost said something. In the long run, it was from the best, so he said nothing.

Lao's gaze went from his daughter as she left, to the avatar. He could see that he was trying very hard not to turn and look at her, or say anything. For a second he thought that he may really care about his daughter, but that quickly past. He was probably upset that he was going to use whatever control he had over her. He didn't seem to realise that that was his fear not Aang's.

"If you lose the match, you will leave and never see her again." Aang noticed that Lao hadn't called Toph by her name, this just made him regain his conviction that he was doing the right thing.

"If those are the terms then I will abide by them."

"Very well." Lao thought he had won. Haku was not a very strong earthbender, but he was sure he could take on Aang. After all, even as the avatar, he had to be weak in some forms of bending.

Aang gave a nod and turned to leave. He had to will himself to leave the estate. He knew she would hate him now, he was prepared for that, he just didn't have any idea it would hurt as much as it did. As he walked towards the main gates, he was reminded of how Toph had got in the way of him and Katara dancing at the ball at Ba sing Sa, she did that knowing he would hate her for it, but that it was in his best interests in the long-run. He was more proud of her and thankful for that now, knowing how hard it is to do something like that.

Toph slammed the door to her mother's study shut. She wanted to scream, yell , and smash something. Focusing on her breathing she was able to stop herself. Everything in the room belonged to her mother, so she didn't want to break anything. Forcing her to control her temper. Once she had her breathing under control she walked over to the chair, that faced out of the large glass doors that lead out onto a small private garden. So many thought ran through her head. What was she going to do, what could she do really. Was Aang serious or had he lost his mind. She strongly suspected the latter.

It didn't seem like a long time had passed for her, but it had. It had been at least three hours or so. The door to the door crept slowly open. Toph got up and turned to face the door.

"What are you doing here." Haku smiled, and entered the room. "Get out."

"Lady Toph….."

"Get out!" she was the only person that went into this room. It was an unwritten rule that she was the only one aloud into the room.

He lifted his hands up, in a sign of surrender. "Ok. I just wanted to talk."

Her curiosity got the better of her. "And what would you want to talk about." Crossing her arms over her cheats she leaned back against the back of the chair.

"I just spoke to your father. He told me that I have to now fight an earthbending match with the avatar for your hand."

"I heard the same thing myself."

Taking more of a liberty, he walked slowly over to her. "You don't seem happy about the turn of events."

"Well I can't say that I'm happy about being treated as a prize to be fought over."

Haku now stood in-front of her, placing one hand on the back of the chair next to her waist. "You can put a stop to that, all you have to do is tell your father that you want to marry…."

"You. Now why would I want to do that."

"I can get you out of here."

Her head now turned to face him. "Am I looking in your eyes. Because I want to be looking at your eyes when you tell me how great you are, and how happy I would be if I married you."

Her voice was dripping in sarcasm, but he didn't seem to be hurt. He just laughed a little. "I like you, I would like to get to know you better. I think the more I get to know about you, the more I will like you." Toph was caught off guard, she hadn't expected this. Feeling her face flush a little, she turned away. "You have very beautiful eyes." He took hold of her chin, and turned her head round to face him.

Her heart was racing. She felt him lean in towards her. Just when his lips where an inch away from hers, a metal tin that had pen used to hold writing brushes flew towards his head. As he jumped away, is hand now rubbing his head. Toph pulled herself of the chair.

"You don't fool me. You want my father's money, and states. Now get out."

With a sigh of frustration, Haku turned and walked away. She was right, he did want the money and states, but he did care about her. She was a very interesting person, and he did want to get to know her better. That was as long as she remember her place.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope that Aang's actions make sense. If not please let me know, and I will try and better explain it in the next chapter. If you have any other comments, or anything doesn't make sense than I would really love to hear them, so please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reading. I thought since it had been such a long time since I up-dated the last part of the story, most people would have given up, stopped reading. It is really nice to know that people are still reading. **

**Also thank you for the reviews. They were really nice. **

**I have also added a new link, to the dress robe that Toph is wearing this chapter. It is under green dress robe. I hope you will look at it, and have looked at the one for the silver dress. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The earthbending match for the hand of the Bei Fong heiress was organised to take place a week after it had been purposed. Then three days after that there would be the wedding. Toph spent the days before it in her mother's study. She just wanted to be some where she would be left on her own. Making the most of her last few days of freedom. It was an unwritten, unspoken off rule that no one else but Toph was aloud in this room except her.

Her mother had seen all of this coming before Toph was even born, known she was going to end up like this. After a day Toph started to look around the room for maybe another letter, or just something from her mother that would help her. After three days of looking over every book and drawer she gave up. On the morning of the match, she needed something to do, to take her mind of it all. Giving up was not something Toph liked to do, it went against her nature, so she would give the room one more look over.

The last place that she looked over was the bookcase. It was here she found what appeared to be a journal. It was hidden on the very top, pushed right up against the wall. It was clearly something that she had wanted to keep secret. When she found it she hoped it would help deal with what was going on, but it didn't. It was more a log book for the movements of the order of the white lotus, at the time her mother was a member, before her death.

There was a shot sentence written on the front page though.

_It__ is better to die on your feet, __than__ to__ live a lifetime on your knees. _

She knew what she had to do now.

When the time for the match came, she allowed her father to escort her to the arena. The arena was very similar to the one used by the earth rumble. The only real difference was the seating was on more of a slope. Toph and her family where seated in the very front row. She had been dressed in an elaborate green dress robe, and her hair had also been done in an elaborate up style. She didn't look like herself at all.

The arena was surprisingly full. A lot of people had come to see the avatar bending, even if it wasn't his natural element. They had also come to see who was going to marry into the Bei Fong family. Amongst the crowd were two married couples, that knew the heiress very well. That had been asked to come by Aang for moral support. Though they kept there presence a secret from Toph. From the frown on her face as she took her seat it was clear, she had noticed them anyway.

As Aang walked out into the area, he first noticed Toph. She did look pretty, in her fancy clothes and hair, but she also looked the most miserable he had ever seen her. He really hoped this was going to work. Looking at his opponent, he didn't think that this part of his plan was going to be very hard at all. It was what came after that, that was the problem. When he lifted his gaze back to the stand, he saw his friends, family sitting together. He gave them a slight smile. Katara smiled back, but she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. Zuko and Sokka couldn't even muster a comforting smile. They knew his plan, it made sense, but they still worried.

The match its self when it began was very boring. For Toph anyway, who could tell each move they were going to make before they made it. If she was honest she was a little disappointed, she was sure she had taught Aang better than this. All he seemed to be doing was dodging the attacks that Haku was sending at him. Maybe he hadn't learned anything from her after all. He was still avoiding facing things head on.

At one point Haku was very close to landing a hit. Toph felt her body tighten up, her hands that rested on her lap clenched shut, taking hold of the material of her skirt. She then relaxed when Aang dodged the hit. Why was she so worried about him. He brought this all on himself. It was what he deserves if he did get hit. He was also far to strong to be really hurt by this guy.

Haku, who was started to get frustrated by the lack of progress in the match, was about to send large boulder at Aang, but as he went to move his right leg forward into the stance, it didn't move. He looked down at his legs, the ground below him had been softened, and he was sinking into the arena.

Aang had won. There weren't many moves he could use without the use of his legs. There was a silence over the crowd, no one knew how to react. Was this a good ending or not. The silence was broken by a loud yell from close to the back. Toph nor Aang had to look to see who had yelled out. The culprit's mouth was quickly covered by his long suffering, but loving wife. Who like Haku, had a red face now.

Haku was released from the earth, and made his way quickly out of the arena. He glanced at Toph as he did, muttering something under his breath. All eyes were now turning between Aang and Toph, waiting for them to come together. It was hard to read either of their faces. Toph looked blank, but she was clearly thinking something over carefully. The corners of her lips curled into a faint almost unnoticeable smile. It all made sense, what the airheads had been planning all this time. She was gratefully, but angry at him for not telling her about it from the start. What was coming was going to be much more fun now.

Toph could fell her father's blood pressure boiling. As he sat seething next to her. Even now she could still take pleasure in her father's anger. She knew that wasn't healthy, but it had been the only good thing about the past endless months living in his house. Lao slowly got to his feet, finding composer enough to do so. Everyone in the arena had their eyes set on him now.

"It would seem….." His cold eyes shot daggers at Aang. Who gave him a slight smile in return. "The winner of my daughter's hand..."

"Wait!"

All eyes feel on the person who had spoken out. Toph slowly now got to her feet too, feeling the eyes of the arena on her again "I want to challenge the avatar, for the hand of the heir to the Bei Fong estate." A cocky, smug grin crossed her face, as she tried to make sure she was facing Aang.

Lao for the first time in his life laid a hand on his daughter in anger. He took a tight hold of her arm's pulling her round to face him, and close enough for him to whisper into her ear. "What do you think you're doing."

Toph tried to pull away, she was a little surprised that her father was holding on very tightly. She was going to have a burse on her arms now. She answered his question, but she didn't whisper she wanted everyone to hear. "I'm going to fight for my freedom. " When she felt his grip loosen in shock, she pulled free.

For the first time in a long time a real smile crossed her face, as she pulled her hair down, removed the outer robe, and skirt to reveal a pair of green trousers. Rolling up her sleeves revealed her grandfather's brown leather gauntlets, and her grand master bracelet. She bent the earth from the seats under her, to propel her into the air, as she came to land in the arena, she twisted in the air. Landing on her hands she fallowed through with a back flip.

Her friends in the stands exchanged glances with each other. Happy that the entertainment was now finally going to get interesting. Though they smiled all of them had an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomachs. There was something about the glint in Aang's eyes that worried them. Toph didn't see this, thus felt no worry about was going to happen now.

Aang too was now smiling a real smile, this was the most alive he had seen Toph since she had been hurt in the fire nation. His plan had worked, but now he was going to change the outcome. He couldn't let it end the way he had planned. From the look on her face, she had had figured out what he was trying to do. He expected her too. He knew she was going to hate him now even more. Changing things when she had just thought she had it figured it out. Something told in though, if he didn't take this risk he would regret it.

* * *

**I know this a short chapter, but I wanted to have the next part on its own. As that is a big turning point in the story as a whole, as well as this part. So I felt I should take my time over it. **

**I really hope that if anyone had started to read this story at this part, they can understand what is going on. If there is anything that doesn't make, or isn't clear please let me know. In my head it all makes sense, but I do worry that I maybe don't explain it in writing that well. **

**I also hope that you will find the time to review, thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to up-date. I am working on another story, and wanted to finish that. I hope that you will like this new chapter.**

* * *

Toph felt the eyes of all the people in the arena on her. It brought back a lot of memories, from the time she had spent as the blind bandit, in the earth rumble. This time, however she was fighting for more than her pride, she was fighting for her freedom. Like she had always done she ignored everyone else in the arena, and focused only on her opponent. This was just like how they first meat. It could also be the last time the saw each other. Nice way to bookend there relationship.

"I'm not going to go easy on you. Even though I could beat you, either way." Her slightly evil grin was slowly starting to come back to her face. Reminded Aang more of their first meeting.

Like the first time, she was the first to attack. It seemed that when it came to fighting with Aang she went against her normal style of waiting and listening. Her arm moved forward, and upward, causing an earth spike to emerge from the ground, right under Aang's feet. It was a bit of a cheat, but he used the air to feel move himself on top of the spike. Once it stopped getting higher he jumped back down on to the arena floor. As he did he bend a shockwave of earth towards Toph. In responds she turned so her left side face now facing Aang. She shockwave bent right past her. Only her hair moved as the air blew past her.

Once the earth was once again still, Toph Spun round to face Aang. As she did she brought her hand down quickly on to the earth. About a foot form where Aang stood, a medium sized bolder emerged from the earth, and hit Aang on the stomach. Knocking him back a few feet.

The silence in the arena was broken by a loud yell from the stands. Sokka jumped to his feet, fist in the air. Suki grabbed hold of his lowered arm, and pulled him back to his seat. All eye now turned to him. Katara covered her face with her hand, as she shook her head back and forth in embarrassment.

Sokka looked between his wife and sister. "What, I don't know who we are meant to be cheering for. It's all very confusing."

"Then be quite." Suki hissed under her breath.

"Last time I cheered for Aang, but Toph is tough. I don't want to cheer for the wrong person."

"Sokka please be quiet." She hissed again.

Sokka looked at his family again, they avoided looking at him. Trying to act like they didn't know him. "Seriously, who do we want to win."

Katara only faintly heard her brother voice, even though she was sitting next to him. She was focusing on her husband who sat to her right. His hands where resting on his keens, clearly clenched out of tension. His eyes didn't seem to leave the arena in-front of him. Like her he was worried about what was going to happen next. After the crowds were gone, no one was watching their every move, what would happen then. When it was just the two of them, and they had to face their actions. Her hand reached out and took hold of his.

Aang pulled himself to his feet. "This isn't about any of them." Aang gestured to the audience, and he steadied himself on his feet.

Toph didn't give him a chance to say anymore. She lifted her arms, and pulled them in towards herself. The earth moved like a wave towards the avatar. Forcing him to again use airbending to move himself high enough into the air to avoid being hit.

When he landed on the solid earth, he walked slowly towards her. She was to shocked to move, not knowing what he was thinking. "It's about us."

He stopped, right in-front of her. "There is no us." Her voice was low, but surprised she turned her head away, feeling his eyes looking right at hers.

"Toph…."

Toph moved her hand quickly to slap him. She needed to be calm in control to bend at her best, and right now she was too angry. It wasn't really what he said, though that made little sense to her, it was the way he said it. Like she was being unreasonable, irrational and he was having to be condescending with her to get her to understand, act rationally. She had enough of that condescending, peritonising tone from her father, she was not going to take it from Aang as well. She also just wanted to land a hit on him with her own hand.

Aang blocked her right arm with his left, taking hold of her wrist "Yes there is Toph, and if you can't see it then..."

He was cut short as Toph's left hand took hold of his left arm, then tried to twisted it round, freeing herself. He was to strong though, he simply grabbed hold of her left arm too, and held her tightly against his cheat. She struggled to get free, but he held on tightly. Out of frustration, she elbowed him in the gut. He quickly let go of her and she moved away.

"Finish that sentence, go on say it." She turned back to face him. When he didn't say anything, she did. "Then I really am blind." She took a step towards him as she spoke.

Her hand clenched at her side. Just as he finally pulled himself to stand up probably, she once again moved to hit him. He saw this coming and ducked, quickly moved under her arm, and behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest. He felt her racing heart against his forearm, and was very sure that she was feeling his bounding heart against her back.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." He spoke lowly into her ear.

The crowed looked on in confusion. This was not what they had expected. They could see their mouths moving, but not what was said, they controlled their voice enough to not be over heard. Lao, almost got to his feet, at the sight of his daughter being held in such a way. Poppy quickly took hols of his arm, and pulled him back down. Though she would never say it, she agreed with her step daughter. She loved her like her own, and knew that this was something she had to do.

"What where you going to say then." As she spoke she tried to punch him in the chest, like she did before, but he held her to tightly for her to move. "Why are you doing this."

He let her go, wanting to look her in the face when he said what he was going. This was not the kind of thing that you said, talked about with a crowed watching your every move. If he tried to talk to her about this in a more private setting, she would bite his head off or worse walk away. This way at least she had to listen.

"I was trying to help you. Give you, your freedom. You fight me, win then your free." A small smile crossed his face, and he shrugged his shoulders a little as he spoke.

"Then just let me end it." A grin crossed her face, as eh bent a large boulder towards him.

He didn't cheat this time, he moved out of the way of the oncoming boulder, without the people of airbending. "My plan changed." He let the boulder crash into the arena floor behind him.

"What are you.." Before she could finish she had to move, to block a boulder of his own he sent at her.

He realised the time had come to tell her the truth. Get it all out in the open. While she was blocking the boulder, unaware of him, he moved towards her.

"I'm falling in love with you."

It felt like he had crept up on her. Just like what he was saying. In a way it made sense, only a little. Like she should have seen it coming, like him getting closer to her now. She never liked being caught unprepared, having things sneak up on her. It normally caused her to react violently.

"Liar!" This was the first clear word the spectators had heard from either of them. She took a step back, further away from him.

"Toph…" She caught him short, but trying to punch him again. He caught her wrist, and pushed her back,. She lost her footing a little he used this to take hold of her other wrist. As he pushed her back a little more, he bent up a wall just behind her. He held her hands at shoulder level, then slid hi hand from her wrist to her hands. He turned her hands around, so her palms where touching the wall.

"I'm falling in love with you. Now tell me I'm lying."

She tried to get him to let her go, but she couldn't, she knew the truth. "I can't." she spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He took a step back, still holding her hands. Surprisingly she let him. His thumps slowly ran over knuckles. Their heads slowly moved closer, as he rested his forehead against hers. He never thought that by telling her how he felt or was close to feeling that he was going to be hurting her like this. She looked like she was close to crying. He wanted to make it better. Since he had made her feel like this. He slowly tilted his head back to a straight angle. Once their lips touched, it was like the hundreds of people that had come to watch the earthbending match fell away, it was only them. They were the only people in the world.

A mixture of looks crossed the faces of the people watching. Some looked shocked, happy and some even looked disappointed. Katara's fears lessened a little, as a small smile crossed her face. Suki and Sokka both grin widely. No emotion showed on Zuko's face, but a small glint in his eyes shoed he was a little happy. Lao almost jumped to his feet and stormed out. Poppy flowed quickly after him, hiding a small smile.

Aang's hands slipped down Toph's arms, till he had them wrapped around her waist. Toph warped her arms around his neck. Not a single real thought went through their head during all of this. When they final pulled apart, Aang pulled her even closer, lifted her of the ground, and spun her round. Out of a slight feeling of fear she held on tighter to him too, as the world spun around her. Everything had changed.

* * *

**Again sorry it has taken so long for me**** to up-date, and that the chapter kind of sort. It was just harder than I thought to write the fight, as I wanted it to be mainly hand to hand, and that is hard to write for me. **

**I was reading a story recently and the author at the end of each chapter ****wrote a few questions for the reader to answer about the chapter, and how the story is going. So I thought I would give it a try. So please could you answer these questions, it would really help with my plan for the rest of the story. **

**Are you glad that Aa****ng and Toph got together.**

**Has it taken to long for me to get Toph and Aang together, or has it happened to suddenly. Does it make sense. **

**Does Aang's actions make sense. **

**Thank you for your help. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have liked it so far, and will like this new one too. Also thank you for the review.**

* * *

It had been three long days since the earthbending match. Since Aang and Toph had got engaged. Since their make shift family's dynamic changed yet again. As expected Lao Bei Fong was not happy about these changes. The very idea of having his daughter married to the man he believed to be the one that turned her against him, threatened to raise his blood pressure to a dangerous level. To get out of the danger zone, Toph had moved out of his house, and into the inn that Aang and the others were staying in. Staying in separate rooms of course.

They were still trying to figure out how they should act with each other. So while they spent time together, it was always in a group. They never spoke to each other alone. This didn't go unnoticed, but no one commented on it. They worried that if they talked about it, then it would all fall apart. This was the first time in a long time that they were all together; no one wanted to ruin that.

Katara looked out of the window in her and Zuko's room, watching the Marque being set up in the main square of the town.

"Why is he doing this." She turned her head round to face her husband, who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "He doesn't even want her to marry him. So why is he going to all this effort for the wedding."

Zuko leaned back further into the chair. "Men like Lao would rather cut of their own arm, then lose face."

Katara walked over to him, shaking her head slightly. "So he is going to make his daughter get married so he doesn't lose face."

She now stood in-front of Zuko. He reached up to take her hand. "That's the old generation for you." As she spoke he gently pulled her towards him, till she bent down to sit on his lap.

"Do you think they'll be ok."

Zuko placed his hand on the waterbenders slightly rounded stomach, lovingly rubbing it. No one had noticed yet, and they wouldn't tell anyone for a while. "I hope so." She nodded and rested her head on top of his.

The wedding was taking place the next day. Aang had a million thought racing through his head, but had finally been able to get to sleep, when he was woken by slight pressure being place on the bed next to him.

"Twinkles get up; I know you're not asleep" Her voice was a normal speaking volume, but it took a while for him to really hear her.

The avatar slowly pushed himself up, to face Toph. She was sitting on the left side of the bed, with her legs crossed looking very unfazed by the odd situation they were in, and how close they were.

"You must like me again, you just called me..." He didn't finish. He got a real look at her for the first time. He had never seen her look so beautiful, her black hair shone in the moonlight, and her eyes seemed to shine, even her pal sink seemed to glow. Not the unnatural glow he'd seen from her before, this was beautiful glow.

"This is our last chance to really talk… before tomorrow." Their closeness now seemed to bother her, and she moved back an inch or so. " Is this really what you want to do. We can just get on Appa now and leave, we don't have to..."

"Toph slow down." Aang reached out, placing his hand son her shoulders, to stop her from moving around so much. He felt he had to step in, to calm her down. He had never seen her get so flustered. He found it quit cute, he would have to remember to get her to act like that more often.

"This is serious Aang, I don't what to do the wrong thing again."

"I know it's serious."

"Then act like it."

He let out a small laugh. "I know it's serious, because you just called me Aang." She let out a sigh of frustration, while shaking her head. "You only do that when you're mad at me or being serious."

"This not a joke."

Toph shock his hands form his shoulders, and punched him on the arm for his humour. Before she could move of the bed, Aang then took hold of her right arm, the one that she just punched him with, then put his other hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. He kissed her, still finding it hard to believe that he could kiss her anytime he wanted to now. Almost anytime.

When they pulled apart, he kept his hand on the back of her neck. Resting his forehead against hers. "It's going to be fine."

Despite what her head was telling her, what she had come here to say, she felt some comfort in what he said. She wanted to believe that everything was going to be ok. She was an earthbender, she liked stability for the most part. Things were so up in the air now.

After a few seconds of clam, and reassurance, everything came flooding back to her. Hitting her gave a large wave. Shaking her head, she pulled back, and quickly slid of the bed. "No, no. It's not that essay. Everything is going to change, forever."

"I know."

"Is that really what you want." She tried to make eye contact with where she though his eyes should be. " You are not in love with me, and I am not in love with you.."

"Yet."

"Aang, do you really think that is enough."

"Yes I do. I know now that I have been falling in love with you since I first saw you in the swap..."

"So what we will have to wait another five or six years, maybe. For you to be in love with me. What about me, I don't know how I feel about you. Everything has changed and I..."

Aang moved over to the edge of the bed. Reaching out to her, this time he placed both of his hands on either side of her face this time, to pull her in for another kiss. She didn't pull away, she let him pull her towards him, till her knees touched the edge of the bed, but she didn't return the kiss this time

When he let her go, eh still kept his hands on her face, so she couldn't move away again. Without taking to him. "You can't do that every time you want to change the subject." Her voice almost sounded like she might laugh.

"You enjoyed it though don't you." Aang was giving her his best charming smile, but it was lost on her.

She quickly pulled her head from his hold. " When are you going to grow up." She turned and walked towards the door.

Aang was after her in one quick move. Not giving her time to make it more than three steps "Please Toph. I'm sorry." He took hold of her right hand, and turned her round so they were facing each other "Your right, I'm acting like a child, but that is because I'm happy. I am going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world tomorrow. She is also the strongest bender I have ever known, and my best friend."

He realised he had reached her, when she gave his left hand that was still holding her right one a light squeeze "Your my best friend too." He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first. "That is why I don't want to risk ruining that."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know."

All he could do was shack his head, and shrug his shoulder. "I don't know. I just do."

"You are to much of an optimist."

"And you are to much of a cynic."

She smiled a little, but her face fell back into a frown. Taking her hand from his, she moved to walk away again.

He couldn't let her leave like this. "We might not be in love with each other now." She stopped walking away, but didn't stop, but didn't turn to face him. "But it has taken us so long to get here. That we can't just walk away from it now. We can find a way to make this all work. We don't have to live together, see each other much. You have helped me so much, just at the very least let me do this for you, because.."

"Stop. You had me convinced at, I don't know." It now seemed to be Toph's turn to end a rant with a kiss. Her free hand moved to rest on his neck, and his free hand was moved to lightly rest on her waist.

Aang slowly moved back towards the bed. Guiding her back with him. Toph feel asleep almost as soon as her head rested on the pillow. Aang didn't sleep he just lay, with Toph sleeping by his side, her head now resting on his chest. He became aware that their hearts beats where in perfect time. This was where he was meant to be. The space he had felt inside seemed less than it ever had.

Years later Aang when asked, would say that this was the monument that he knew for sure that he and Toph were meant to be together, in whatever way. As friends, lovers, husband and wife maybe parents. They were just meant to be in each other's life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The questions didn't go down well the last time, but I will ask a few questions about this chapter and how the story is going, so I can make the story better for you readers anyway. **

**Do Aang and Toph seem out of character at all mainly in this chapter, I was really worried about that.**

**Does it make sense, that after all that has happened that they would get married.**

**If you have been reading from part one of the stories, then have you been able to pick on some little hints and things I have been writing in throughout the story. **

**If you can answer these questions, or make any comments that would be great. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always thank you for reading. Thank you for the review. It did seem like an epilogue, now I look back. There are about three or four chapters still to go in this part. **

**I have add a link to what Toph's wedding dress on my profile. If anyone wants to have a look, it is under the where we go from here part, under gold wedding dress.**

* * *

The sun had risen, and the preparations for the wedding were well underway. Sokka was meant to go and wake Aang, as part of his best man duets, but he had slept in. Zuko therefore took it upon himself to wake Aang. He knocked lightly on the avatars door. When he got no response, he crept the door open, and peaked his head in. He found Aang and Toph sleeping in the same position they had taken up that night. He walked over to the bed, and gently woke them. Once awake he also helped Toph sneak back to her room, before Katara went to wake her up.

He thought he was being very good, he didn't say a word, he held his tough. Then she spoke. "I may be blind, but I can tell your giving me a look."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, a what were you thinking look."

"Fine, what were you thinking."

"That we needed to talk."

"Did you."

They had now reached her room. "Yes. Nothing is any clearer really." Before he could say anything more she entered the room and closed the door on him.

Just over an hour later Katara and Suki had Toph dressed for the wedding. She was wearing an ornate dress of faint gold. Her hair was pulled up, and she wore a gold headdress, that from the second Suki but it on itched her forehead horrible. She hated it, it was what her father had wanted her to wear. As the wedding was only happening because of him, there didn't seem to be much point in changing any of the plans that had already been made.

"Toph you really do look pretty." Katara was doing her best to cheer Toph up, about the dress. She just looked so uncomfortable in it. Katara had for a while sectary hoped that Aang and Toph would end up together, they just seemed to fit. It also would make her worry about them a little less, and feel less guilty about how things had gone with Aang.

Sokka was trying his hardest not to laugh, almost drawing blood from his lip as he bite down on it, as Aang entered the room dressed in his wedding rope. The rope was also gold like Toph's, but it had clearly been made for someone else. Aang was worried that if he moved too much he would rip it, as it was too small for him.

"It's only for a today." Zuko's calm voice having to shout slightly to be heard, over Sokka's laughter. He just couldn't contain it for any long. He just looked to funny, unable to bend his knees or elbows out of fear of ripping the robe.

A few years ago Zuko would have been as happy about this wedding as his wife. Now he was worried for Toph, the girl really just seemed to have no sense of self preservation. Being married to the Avatar, however that was going to be worked out, was only going to put her in more dangerous situations. This made it even harder for him, as he say her as a little sister. He didn't want to lose another one.

"But I will remind you of it for a life-time." Sokka had gained control of his laughing now, and with a big grin on his face, draped his arms around Aang's neck.

"Thanks Sokka, but I don't think I will need reminding." Aang had also learned sarcasm from Toph.

Sokka wasn't sure if Aang was making a joke too, or being romantic. He had learned when it comes to Aang and Toph the best thing to do is leave them to it, and be ready to pick up the pieces after. He also had more pressing things to worry about, like his family.

"Suten, stop hitting your little brother." Suki was leaning out of the window, watching her two sons playing with their great gran gran. Her voice was stern, but pleading to. She so badly didn't want them to act out and embarrass her, like their father. A little hesitantly she pulled herself back into the room, and crashed into the nearest chair.

"I don't know how you cope with two kids" Katara said, her hand lightly and unnoticed running over her stomach as she did.

"And Sokka." Toph chimed in, a slight grin on her face.

Suki wearily lifted her arm, and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say I love my three boys." Her sister in law, gave a soft laugh at this. "So Katara…."

"Don't even go there." She did her best to force a laugh. "The last time you brought that up it ended up in this big thing." Katara did want to tell them, now was just not the right time. "This is Toph's big day. Let's focus on that."

Suki gave a nod of agreement, though she was not going to let the matter drop completely. Katara let out a faint sigh of relief. As she turned her head away from Suki, she caught a look at Toph, who was clearly trying to stop a smirk from spreading across her face. Toph had been smirking under her breath the whole time they had been talking.

"What are you grinning at." Katara turned on her. "You are going to be in the same situation too soon, the wife of the Avatar." She knew that Toph must know, provoking her like that was not a good idea, she could say something. She just wanted to stop her grinning like that.

"Shut up!" This had been the first moment that it finally hit Toph, she was going to marry Aang. She was going to be someone's wife. It had taken all of her will power not to let this fact sink in, to ignore it. Focus on each step, small thing that happened, rather than look at the big picture. That was no longer an option.

"Two, no kissing for longer than..."

"Sokka that's enough leave him along." Aang looked gratefully at Zuko. He was a little shocked, he had expected Zuko to be the one to give him the take care of our little sister speech. Instead he was sticking up for him "Why don't you go and make sure the kids aren't destroying anything important."

"I already apologized for what happened at your wedding. When are you going to let it go."

"When my family produces another two hundred years robe, passed down for generation. I might consider it." He turned and left the avatar and the fire lord to talk.

Zuko moved closer to Aang as he spoke "If you do anything to hurt her again, then there are no more second chances."

"I promise, I am not going to do anything to hurt her ever again"

"Ok then." Zuko gave Aang a warm smile, and a pat on the shoulder, to let him now that he was back to being his friend again.

Aang went over to the desk, and picked up a piece of paper, folded it, then turned back to Zuko. "Can you take this to Toph for me."

Zuko was reminded of the reaction the last letter he had given Toph from Aang had been. He nodded and took the letter, leaving the avatar alone. It was when he was left on his own that it really all sank in for Aang. Unlike Toph he felt a real sense of joy at what was about to happen. Though a part of him atill could quite believe that it was relay happening. Till me met Katara he, as a monk ahd nevr thought he would end up getting married.

Toph let herself fall onto the chair behind her. Katara and Suki moved over to her, with concern on their faces.

"Toph are you ok." Suki used her most gentle voice. She hadn't really seen how weak Toph had been almost two years ago, before Aang left again, so was taken aback. She had never seen Toph so vulnerable, she had only seen the strong blunt take on the world Toph.

"I'm going to marry Aang." Her voice was an odd monotone. It was meant as a statement, but came out as a question.

"Yes you are." Katara wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "Do you what to talk about it."" Katara too was being as gentle as she could. Neither of them really knew what to say. So they secretly hoped she would say no, they didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"No, do you mind leaving me on my own for a bit." Her voice was still so monotone.

"Of course." Katara gave Toph a hug as best she could, as Toph was still sitting in the chair. Then left.

Toph was on her own as she slowly started to get her head around what was about to happen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I know nothing really happened, but I just wanted to get a****dd a**** little bit with the whole gang as I haven't really done anything with all of them since part one. **

**Might as-well give it another try, ****so**** the q****uestions for this chapter**

**Did the splitting up of the story from the boys to the girls work, or was it confusing and messy. **

**Are the characters in character. I always worry about that.**

**In the future should I not write chapters like this one, that nothing h****appens in, as a chapter on its own. Should I have had this as just part of another chapter, rather on one on its own. **

**Did the little bits of humour work. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it has taken me so long to up-date. Also thank you very much for the review. **

**I agree the last chapter was not very good. I rushed it, so it was not me best. To be honest I am starting to think that this how story is not that good. I started it a long time ago, read it over, thought I could do better, so I have been rewriting it. I feel a little like it may have not been worth it. It was my first fanfic, so I thought it was worth a try. I have also reworked the structure added parts, so I feel like I have to keep going. **

**I hope that it will get better, more interesting. If you keep reading thank you, but I don't really expect many people to be reading now.**

* * *

Toph let herself into the chair Suki had been sitting in, waiting for the person she could feel walking towards her room to enter. She knew that she would have to speak to him at some point, but she didn't feel ready for it now. There was no were to escape tom so she was trapped. It was best to get it over with, that was what she had to keep it telling herself.

The door slowly creped opened and Lao Bei Fong entered. His face was like stone, showing nothing. He took a few steps carefully into the room running his eyes over the room, everywhere but at his daughter. He came to a stop at the centre of the room, only then did he look at her. Toph could feel his eyes on her; she could guess what he was thinking.

"You look just like your mother did, on our wedding day" She had guessed right.

She let out a sigh, as she turned her head away, trying to get his eyes of her. "You're wasting your time."

Lao was still very uncomfortable with the way Toph was able to read him so easily. Everything he had ever wanted for her seemed to be so far away from her when she acted like that, she was not the daughter he had thought he had brought up. She was a stranger. He didn't know her.

"I don't consider trying to save my daughter's life wasted time."

"My life is not in danger." Shock was clear in her voice.

"If you stay with the avatar, get closer to him your life will always be in danger." He started to move closer to Toph, as she still sat in the chair. Again trying to get his eyes off her, by turning away, because no matter how much would deny it, there was some truth in what he was saying.

"I can take care of myself." Toph was now on her feet, trying to meet her father's eyes, and sound at confident as she could.

She felt him lower his head and his heart slow as he spoke again "If you marry him, then I will be forced to disown you."

Toph felt her breath catch in her throat for a second, then the rage build up inside her. She was very close to pulling the inn down around them. Concentrating on her breathing and keeping her voice even she calmed down and spoke. "I thought you already did, six years ago, after I nearly died in the war."

This was piece of information that she had kept from everyone. In taking down the air ships he had been hurt be a piece of metal on her back. At first she didn't think much of it. While in Ba sing Sa afters the others had left it had infected her blood. It would have ended up most likely killing her if she hadn't been the only metalbender. She concentrated all the metal to a point then bent it out, leaving her with a scar on her right hand. If she had told them they would have just worried and made a fuss, so Toph kept it to herself, till now. The pleasure of twisting the knife into her father was too great not to use it now.

"Toph I am your father." She felt his voice almost brake "I will not let you.."

"You are my father, and I know that everything you have down for me has come from love. You just don't see me, understand who I am. You think that if you love someone you have to control them, to keep them close to you."

Toph for the first time in her life really felt close to conceiting to her father, as he seemed to be really listening and understanding what she was saying. She reached out her right hand to take his. Maybe they could find a way to work though this, and be a family.

"I am not going to lose you like I did your mother." As he spoke he moved his hand out of Toph's reach.

Tears started to form in her jaded eyes. "You didn't lose her, you pushed her away, and you just pushed me away too." She gained her composer again, lifted her face, so they faced each other "Get out."

Lao Bei Fong looked into her eyes, seeing the traces of tears. Quickly he turned and left the room, walking out of his daughter's life forever. Toph let out a breath she had been holding since she last spoke. As the air left her body she felt as if a mountain had just been lifted off her. Leaving her with an empty feeling.

She may have just severed any link to her father's family, but she was about to join her really family again. A part of Toph felt a pagan, she had just also cut any thin connection she had to her real mother as well. Her hand took hold of her mother's necklace. She felt reassured as she mover her fingers over the engraving on the pendant. No matter what had happened she was always going to be her mother's daughter that also meant she would also be her father's daughter she could deal with that if she was never near him again. It would just be to painful.

Zuko had been waiting outside Toph's room for her father to leave. Once he had seen him leave he slowly entered. Craning his head into the room he saw Toph was just standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed in her wedding robes, hair and makeup done. Her eyes seemed blood shot like she had been crying or was about to. His fear about giving her anther letter from Aang slightly increased.

"Toph are you ok." He entered the room, and walked carefully towards her, ready to pull her into a hug if she did cry.

Toph didn't cry or answer his question at first, instead she laughed. "I'm fine." She was just about able to get out a real answer through her laughter. It was all she could do, an automatic response. It was either that or crying. As her laughter stopped, the threat of crying became stronger. She fought them back with deep breaths. Zuko lifted his arms and wrapped them around her. Puling her close, she rested her head on her chest.

Once Toph stopped trembling, and calmed down, he pulled back.. Zuko still didn't know if it was a good idea or not, but he gave her the letter. It didn't seem that things could get much worse, upset her more. He noticed a flash of nervousness cross her face, but as it went so fast he couldn't be sure. Her fingers ran over the paper taking in the ink printed on it. Then she smiled a small smile, and he knew it was ok.

"You are worried about me too aren't you." He nodded his answer. "Don't be. He never meant to really hurt me or anyone. You know that." Toph took a step forward, stepped onto her toes so wrap her arms around Zuko's neck to pull him into another hug.

"I kind of like that you act all protective of me. It's good to know that someone is looking out for me. Has my back." This was one of the times when Toph was the most open with him, but the way she said it made him laugh. Here she was standing all dressed up in gold detailed dress, hair up, talking like a soldier.

"Don't laugh at me. You know it's hard enough for me to be all mushy." She finished her sentence with a punch to his arm.

"Sorry." Anyone else would have missed his apology, as it was almost completely lost in his laughter.

They each took a step aback, to get more space. Toph leaned against the vanity table. "Now you have regained control of your senses, I have something important to ask you."

Zuko now turned his fall attention on Toph; he had never seen her look so grown up. She was still thin and pale, but her spark had come back. Deep down he knew that Aang had played an important part in that, but he would give her fully credit for it.

"My father has disowned me, again." She rolled her eyes, as best as she could. "I need someone to give me away, and I want you to do it." She tried to stop it from spreading, but she had a small smile on her face.

Zuko was silent, slowly moved forward. Placing hand on her shoulder, he kissed her on the forehead, then answered. "I would be honoured." Toph let out a sigh of relief, and a smile that she this time let spread across her face. "To give you away, so I don't have to keep taking care of you." For his joke Zuko was rewarded with another punch to the arm. "For such a little person, you are a lot of trouble."

A slight feeling of insecurity crept up on her. "So do I look ok." She sounded so sincere, he believed her, and felt a little guilty. Till she spoke again. " Better than I did at me last wedding." It was her turn now to make a joke.

"You mean the one that you left the groom at."

"Yeah, that one. "

He now turned series to answer her newest question, as he could tell she did really need a little reassurance. "Then yes, you look better than you did at that wedding."

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the complement, she asked other question. The most important one. "You understand me better than anyone, do you think I am doing the right thing."

Toph expected Zuko to take his time to answer, but he didn't "yes I think you are doing the right thing. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about you getting hurt again, either of you, but he really dose care about you. You care about him too. As someone wise said to me, you have been through a lot get here, just enjoy it." Toph remembered those words as her own. It was what she head said to Zuko before his wedding, to give him some reassurance. "And the person who said those wise words is always right so…"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Zuko held his bent arm out for Toph "Now there is someone waiting for you."

Toph slipped her arm through Zuko's as they left the room. Zuko guiding Toph towards the main square of Gaoling where the wedding was going to take could feel her hand starting to shack a little. With his other hand he took hold of hers. she seemed to relax a little, as they stepped out of the inn, and into the warm sun light. The crowed turned to watch, as he walked her down the aisle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it, or at the least it was better than the last chapter. If you could review, comment that would be great. Though, to be honest I don't think there are a lot of people still reading this story now. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading, and for the review. I hope you will like the last chapter to this part of the story.**

* * *

Aang sat on the back porch of the inn, looking up at the stars in the sky. The wedding celebrations where still going on in the centre of town. He could hear the music coming from the front of the building. The avatar was now a married man, married to the grand master earthbender. This was a reality that still hasn't fully sunk in. the past few hours of his life has flown by, like it was someone else's life, not his own.

"No more letters." The voice of his almost day old wife brought him back to earth. Stopped everything from moving so fast around him. Time seemed to move once again at a steady pace.

He slowly turned round to find Toph standing a few feet behind him in the door way of the inn. The letter he had got Zuko to deliver to Toph, had asked her to meet him at the back porch, when the sun had set.

She had taken her hair out; he never noticed how long it had become before. She had also taken of her gold robe; she was now wearing the cream under robe that came to just under her knees. She of course also taken of the boots she had had to wear. Aang had also changed; he had taken off his gold wedding rope as well. But kept the brown trousers that went with it.

"It got you here didn't it." He offered in the most arrogant tone he dared use.

"I would still have come, if you had just asked."

A slightly charming smile appeared on Aang's face, as he got to his feet took a few steps towards Toph and held out his hand for her "Come on." With a bit of hesitance Toph took his hand, letting him lead her away from the inn, which lay on the edge of town.

Aang lead Toph a few minutes out of the town to a clearing, by the base of a hill. Once he seemed to be happy with where they where he let her hand go, and flopped to the ground facing Toph. They were surrounded by trees on all sides. From where they were, you could look straight up and see the sky through the trees.

"What are you doing." Aang had expected Toph to be a little annoyed with him, but she seemed to be finding the whole thing rather entertaining.

"Sit down, and I will tell you."

Toph started to worry a little that Aang might keep up acting like this. Under the misconception of the idea he seemed to have. Of the way a husband should act , subtly and directly telling her what to do. She would have to nip that in the bud very quickly. However she did as she was asked. Not wanting to spoil what he was planning, and was clearly very excited about.

Once they were both sat on the solid earth facing each other, Aang placed his hand out in front of himself, Palms facing up "Put your hands on top of mine." Toph again obliged, figuring out what Aang had planned. "I thought we should get to know each other better. So we can take it in tunes to ask each our questions."

Toph now smiled, a low laugh escaping her lips. She moved her hands over Aang's hands, taking hold of his wrists. "It will be easier for you to tell if I'm lying." Aang took hold of Toph's wrists. "You go first."

Aang took his time to decide on the right first question. One that she would answer, therefore making her more likely to answer when he asked her more important questions. "What other form of earth bending, is the easiest for you to bend."

"Sand. It took a while to get it but now, it's no problem." Toph while find the answer essay, found it harder than she thought to come up with a question.

"Who do you love more….." She could feel his pulse racing through her fingertips. " Appa or Momo." she finished. His pulse then started to relax.

"I can't choice."

"Ok. Your turn."

"If you could bend any other element, what would it be."

It was now Toph's turn to really think, about her answer. After a good few seconds she answered. "Fire. I think, it might help me to control my temper. What is your favourite colour."

Aang didn't need to think about this one. "Jade."

"Like the stone."

"No like your eyes."

A laugh close to a snort echoed through the clearing. "Don't get all mushy. Your turn."

"When have you been the most frightened, in your life."

It was now Aang's turn to feel her pulse speed up a little. "On the air ship, knowing that everything was going on outside, and I couldn't feel it. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to help."

Aang was smart enough to fill in the important things she didn't say.

"When where you the most scared." Aang almost pulled away, he didn't what to answer. "Please." It was then that Aang realised that he would never really be able to refuse any request Toph made ever again.

"When you...got hurt, almost two years ago."

The sudden change in tone made Toph feel a little uncomfortable. "Ok, that is enough of this." Toph put on the best cherry tone she could and tried to get up, but Aang didn't let go of her wrists. "Aang let me go." she wasn't annoyed, she was smiling. The ridiculousness of the whole situation started to become clear.

"No." Aang was now laughing too. One word was all that he could get our through the laughter. She still tried to pull her arms free. After a while Aang decided to give up, he stopped pulling her arms. However Toph didn't realise this before she gave one large pull. Aang was quickly too pulled towards her. Toph became away that Aang was getting closer to her so she stopped pulling, causing Aang to lose balance and fall on top of her.

Rather than yell, as he would have expected, Toph started to laugh, making Aang laugh to. Once they had calmed down a little, Aang pulled himself and Toph back up to a sitting position. Keeping their close proximity. Without really thinking, Aang reached out, tucking a strand of her black hair that had fallen over her shoulder, behind her ear.

"Do you really think we don't know each other." Aang could feel Toph's breath on him as she spoke in a low voice. Making him more aware of how close they were, and he didn't even mind.

"I just..."

"You are almost five feet eleven. When I first meat you, you were five feet five. Your heart rate is a little faster than most peoples. You find water bending the easiest of the other elements to bend. You pulled a muscle in your right leg, when started to bend earth, because you where to lose. You didn't know that was the problem, but I could feel it."

"But I don't ..."

"You know how much I hate using bonebending, and being lifted off the ground, and spun round. Remember, when we were training Yunru. You wanted to teach me some airbending technique too, even though it was pointless. Your hand, accidently slide down my back, and I tensed up. You're the only one that knows that, I hate being touched on my spine like that. Those are all things that no one else in the world knows, but you."

Toph closed the small distance between them. As they kissed their right hands moved up to behind each other heads, and their left hands pulled them closer to each other. They were unaware that they were mirroring each other's body langue.

As they pulled apart Toph got to her feet, holding Aang's hand "Come on lets go." She pulled Aang to his feet.

"Let's just get Appa and go." Aang still holding Toph's hand started to move away, but was stopped by Toph. Who stood in place.

"I was thinking we could go back to the inn."

Aang now looked Toph in the eyes. The world seemed to speed up again. "Are you sure. I don't want you to feel that you have to, if you didn't want too."

"So you don't want to." Toph put on a fake hurt and confused voice

"Toph…."

"I always knew that I would get married. The best I could hope for is that I might like the man my father ended up choosing for me. This…. "She said while point at herself then Aang. "Is better than I could have hoped for."

Aang didn't care that she hated being lifted off the ground. He picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other on her back, before she had the chance to say anymore or move away. She protested a little, but gave in quickly. He started to walk back to the inn, with her in his arms. "I feel the same way. And I don't care if you hate it, I am going to carry you back."

Toph rested her head in the crock of his neck "I don't think I mind so much anymore."

A few hours later, Aang lay in his bed on his back looking up at the celling. Toph lay curled up, sleeping next to him. He didn't let himself turn to look at her. He knew she was there her breath hitting his arm. When he couldn't lie there any longer he pulled on his clothes that lay on the floor, and walked over to the open window on the other side of the door.

Placing on leg on the windowsill and the other kept on the ground, he sat down, leaning his back against the window-frame. The cool breeze from the window was very nice. Though he didn't know how he would feel about this little quirk of Toph's, keeping the window always open, when the winter came. For now though it didn't bother him.

He finally let himself look at her. Her back was to him, the sheet lay across her waist, exposing her bare back. In the faint moonlight he could make put the mole on her shoulder blade he had only just noticed. Her pale skin in the moonlight seemed to glow, and her hair shone. She, even without seeing her face looked beautiful to him.

A sudden thought hit him, like a bolt of lightning. He was in love with her. He had accepted that he had feelings for her, that they could grow into love. He had never thought, though that he was already in love with her. He couldn't tell her. She had only agreed, gone along with this whole marriage idea, as a way of finally being free form her father. They were going to make up their own rules about their relationship, weren't going to do what other people expected of them. If he told her, he would ruin that.

Taking his eyes off her, he looked out of eth window, up at the wide open sky. Wondering what he had gotten himself into. What he should do for the best. He knew he had to tell her, he just had to wait for the right time. Everything had seemed so well planned and understood a few hours ago. Now everything seemed a mess.

* * *

**This is the last chapter on this part of the story. I am not all that happy w****ith how the story is going, but as I said I feel like I have to end it so I'll go on. **

**Thank you all for**** answering the questions I**** asked. Once or twice**** here are the new ones. I really would love to hear what you have to say to these ones, it will really help with how the next part is going to go. **

**Where do you think Toph and Aang are in their relationship, are they in love or falling in love or**** just friends. **

**Did they seem to be younger than they are meant to be, they are meant to be 19**

**Did it work that I never wrote about the wedding, just jumped to the aftermath. There is a reason for that, that will be clear in the next story, but should I not do that again miss out events like that. Is it annoying. **

**The next part will be ****where**** do we go from here 14: scared. I hope you will maybe read it. **


End file.
